A ski binding of this general type is already known (from Austrian Pat. No. 275 372) and has also been proven to be successful in practice. In that patent, the locking spring always acts onto the sole holder. Upon operation of the release lever, the lock is completely freed, however, the release lever itself remains under the influence of the spring and thus also the sole holder.
The purpose of the invention is now to produce a further development at which both the locking member and also the sole holder, upon operation of the release lever, entirely leave the effective range of the locking spring. This purpose is attained by supporting the locking part for movement in a limited manner in a guideway of a support part. The support part is supported pivotally about an axis and carries both the spring and also a further shaft. The release lever is pivotally supported on the further shaft. The locking member has a notch therein into which is received the locking part and following the notch a recess is provided on the locking member.